Tom and Jerry Tales
Tom and Jerry Tales is a Canadian-American animated television series that premiered on September 23, 2006 to March 22, 2008. It is the fourth Tom and Jerry spin-off series after The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 series), The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show and The Tom and Jerry Kids Show. Why It Rocks # Brings back the charm of the original Tom and Jerry cartoon series. # Despite taking place in a more modern setting than the original series, it manages to stay true to the source material. # Colorful, clean and fluid animation that captures the animation style of the original series. In fact, its even better than the animation of the original series. # The character designs of Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tike, Butch, Nibbles and other characters from the original series are 100% accurate to said series. # Joseph Barbera served as executive producer for the series, which explains why its so faithful to the original series. # It is a major improvement over the Gene Deitch era of Tom and Jerry, The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 series) and even The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. # Best theme music. # Great use of slapstick just like the original series and other classic cartoons. # Top notch voice acting that fits the characters perfectly, such as Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch. # The episodes are approximately the same length as the shorts in the original series, which makes them shorts as well. # Tom and Jerry behave exactly like they did in the original series. # Just like the original series, there are tons of hilarious and memorable moments. # Just like the original series, just about all of the episodes are fun and enjoyable. # Just like the original series, it has a down to earth tone. However, there are still occasionally some outlandish plots that deal with supernaturalism and science fiction. # Just like the original series, Tom and Jerry take their turns of winning at the end of the episodes. There are even some episodes where they both win at the end. # Also, just like the original series, Tom and Jerry sometimes put aside their differences to accomplish something. # Unlike the original series, there is no controversial material. Bad Qualities # It was pretty short lived since it lasted for only two seasons and less than two years of airing. # Like the original series, there is some mean-spirited against Tom. However, it is meant to be comedic and is definitely not as bad it was in the Gene Deitch era. # Despite being great, Tom and Jerry's designs aren't quite as good in Season 2 as in Season 1. # Josepth Barbera died during production on December 18, 2006. # It doesn't feature the MGM opening nor the original theme song. # Sometimes has supernatural and science fiction plots, unlike the original series, which had a down to earth tone. Even so, it still mostly manages to stay true to this tone. Category:2000's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia)